I love you
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: Yugi's in love with Yami and uses magic and music to find out if Yami loves him back. Yaoi, cussing and sex.


RH: Yugi's thinking over his love for his yami and listening to music at the same time. rated M for sexual scenes and cussing. Yaoi. Don't like don't read!

Yugi: Rh doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yugi let his head lean against his window as he watched the street below seeing his yami talking to his friends. Yugi felt a twinge in his heart as he saw Jou and Seto leave together hand in hand and turned and put on his favorite cd. Jekyll and Hyde blared out and his favorite song came on.

"I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?" Lucy's voice sang from the speakers and Yugi sang along letting his tears fall as he wished for his crush to love him back. 'Yami...why can't you love me?'

"The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try." Yugi sang out gently and turned to his room. The lights were dimmed and he lit the candle that Yami had given him for his bithrday. It might have seemed like nothin to Yami but to Yugi it showed that Yami atleast cared enough to celebrate something as trivial as a birthday.

"But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!" Yugi's tears fell gently as he wrote down his feelings to his yami on a piece of paper. He wanted to know how Yami felt about him and this was a spell to do so. He had learned magic from Bakura and Ryou. He did want to have to deal with the guilt of having to have Yami save him all the time.

The cd changed to the next song that was Yugi's other favorite song.

"If I'm wise,  
I will walk away,  
And gladly..." Emma's voice sang gently out as Yugi sang along seeing that he was in his astral form. He could see his Yami sitting infront of him on the couch.

"But, sadly,  
I'm not wise,  
It's hard to talk away  
The mem'ries that you prize!" Lucy sang and Yugi moved closer to his yami and he saw the man had tears falling as he mouthed the words from his cd.

"Love is worth forgiving for!" Yugi sang gently to his Yami who couldn't hear him. He watched as the man before him looked up at the stairs and he could see the look he sent them.

"Now I realize -" Yami sang gently as he watched the stairs, his love evident in his eyes as he sang. Yugi almost cried when he saw the look and quickly went back to his body before rushing down the stairs and turning to Yami.

"Everything worth living for  
Is there, in his eyes!" Yugi and Yami said at the same as they smiled at eachother gently. Yugi moved towards his yami and pulled him into a hug and smiled at him.

"Yami, I've always loved you, and if I would have known that all it took to tell you this was playing that cd I would have done it alot earlier than this." Yugi said as he pulled the man's hand with him towards his room. Yugi could hear Dangerous Game playing on his stereo and he started to sing with Lucy.

"I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -  
Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -" Yugi sang as he felt Yami's fingers slide down his spine sending a shiver racing down it and he turned to his yami.

"Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul -  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine." Yami sang as he stared into Yugi's eyes. He pushed the young boy into the wood of his door before attacking his neck. He could feel Yugi's breathing quicken and he smirked into the boy's neck.

"At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -" Yugi couldn't help but feel his face flush as he heard his Yami's voice singing in his ear.

"I am out of my mind -  
I am out of control -  
Full of feelings I can't define!" Yugi sang as he felt the rush of pleasure running through him. He stared at his Yami as they continurd into the bedroom. He could hear Lucy and Hyde singing to each other as Yami pushed him onto the bed before climbing ontop of Yugi.

"At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -" Yami stared into Yugi's eyes as he heard the lyrics and he smiled at the boy under him who was red with lust and panting as he leaned down to claim his lips.

"I am losing my mind -  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define!" Lucy and Hyde sang together as Yami ripped Yugi's clothes from his body. He could feel his little Hikari pushing his hips against his as he let his hand slide over his member.

"Why Yugi, I never thought an innocent like you would be this foreward." Yami said chuckling. Yugi growled before switching their positions so he was ontop.

"It's a sin with no name -" Yugi said quietly into Yami's ear before biting his shoulder hard enough to bring blood. Yami yelled out as he felt the pain mix with his lust.

"No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame -" Hyde sang out and Yugi ripped off Yami's own clothes before taking him into his mouth and sucking him like a lolly pop. Yami moaned out at his Hikari's touch and he let a hand lay gently in Yugi's thick locks of hair as his head bobbed up and down on him. Yami suddenly felt a tightening in his stomach and yelled out as he came into Yugi's hot mouth.

"Cos the devil's to blame" Lucy screamed out over the speakers as Yugi smirked down at his Yami. Yami growled before flipping them over and kissing Yugi. He quickly found Yugi's hole and he coated his fingers with saliva before pressing his first finger into the tight hold. Yugi moaned and pushed against the finger trying to find more. Yami added a second and then thrid noticing that Yugi didn't scream at the pain or act like a virgin should. He locked the thought away for later to ask Yugi as he took his cock and pressed against Yugi's hold. He lent over the boy kissing him before pushing into him and feeling the scream rip through Yugi's body as Yami streched him even more.

Yugi's eyes watered but he didn't feel the pain as badly as his first time. He wiggled around a bit before Yami brushed his sweet spot and he screamed for a different reason.

"Holy fuck Yugi, you're so damn tight!" Yami yelled as he pushed into his little lover. He could feel his member getting coated and he knew that he had caused his little love to bleed. He moaned as Yugi pushed against him and clutched at his back leaving fingernail rakes down his back. He pushed into his lover faster and soon Yugi screamed again as he clamped his muscles down in an orgasim. Yami growled as he kept pushing into his little light before letting out a stragled scream as he to found release. He colapsed on top of Yugi both breathing harshly as they tried to calm their hearts.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"hmm?" Yugi answered sleeply.

"Have you done this before?" Yami looked up at his little light. Yugi smiled at his Yami before kissing him gently.

"Yes but it was only to get me ready for being with you. Isis saw us becoming lovers so I asked Malik and Ryou to teach me. That's how they taught me, by teaching me the feelings and moves I could use." He smiled as his Yami stared at him. "Don't worry, Bakura and Marik had nothing to do with it. They taught me magic to see when the right moment would be." He smiled as Yami nodded and let his head fall back of Yugi's chest.

And the angels proclaim  
"It's a dangerous game!" Yami said quietly to his Hikari who nodded and held his Yami closer refusing to let him go for the night. They both smiled at each other.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said.

"I love you Yugi." Yami said and gave Yugi a gently kiss. Then both drifted off into a gently sleep as the cd kept playing and the night went on without them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RH: (drooling) Damn I'm good.

Yugi: (blushing) Uhm...well...I didn't know that you were writing it like that.

Yami: (smirking before jumping his Hikari) Come on were going to be busy!

Ryou: (blushes) Please review!

Bakura: (smirking at everyone before jumping Ryou and snogging with him)

RH: (glares) atleast get a room!

Bakura: (shrugs) Ok. (runs off with Ryou to RH's bedroom)

RH: (glares) Great now my bed's going to smell like sex. Stupid hormonal yami's and hikari's (stalks off)


End file.
